


Whispers at the Ball

by Medicore



Series: Hamliza Oneshots [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A Winter's Ball (Hamilton), Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Light Angst, Meet-Cute, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medicore/pseuds/Medicore
Summary: They meet at the Winter's Ball.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler & Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Series: Hamliza Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108793
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Whispers at the Ball

Gossip was common around the city. People liked to gossip all the time around here, especially when the topic was the Schuyler sisters. It was annoying, but they had gotten used to the eyes on them and the silly rumors people came up with to keep themselves interested. 

The new gossip of the week was that there was going to be a ball. Of course, there was a ball every winter that was hosted by the Schuylers, but this time they were talking about their love lives. All sisters were single at the moment, but the men wanted to change that at the ball tonight. 

Eliza sighed and straightened out her dress in the silver mirror. She had gone for a simple look that suited her personality and hopefully wouldn’t draw much attention to herself. She was never the type of person that wanted the spotlight on her, that was more up to her sisters, Angelica and Peggy. She didn’t like the attention she got; it always felt fake, as if she was only getting it because of her last name, not because she was truly interesting. 

Downstairs in the ballroom, people were sharing conversations. Eliza listened to the sound of laughter and how people’s feet hit the floor. People were there, and they were having fun. Angelica and Peggy were down there with those people already, and she could hear them talking to people and seemingly having a great time. They always loved these balls. 

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She stalled for a few more seconds of time before she knew she had to go. Down the stairs she went, slipping into the ballroom. 

Already, she wanted to leave. Eliza didn’t like the balls her father seemed to throw all the time. That small fact surprised people whenever they heard it, but it was true. She just didn’t care for them or find them interesting. She couldn’t be herself at them. They were anxiety-inducing. 

She looked around for her little sister and once she saw her, Eliza made her way over, ignoring the whispers of the guests talking about when she had gotten there. 

“Hi, Peggy,” Eliza said, grabbing onto her sister’s arm. She was wearing the fancy yellow dress she had gotten from their cousin for her birthday. 

“Hey, Eliza. What’s up?” Peggy took a small sip of the drink she had in hand. Eliza noted to get some of that to drink later on.

Eliza just shook her head and asked, “Um, can we just sit or stand and talk about things? I don’t want to dance or find a suitor. I….” 

“Oh, sure; I don’t see why not. I understand. And it wouldn't be great for me to start dancing right now, I mean, we all know how bad I am at it. Also, most people don’t want to court me, they’d rather try Angelica or you.” Peggy winked and rolled her eyes. 

Eliza and Peggy began talking to each other, observing the ballroom and discussing what events were going down. That was when he came in. Upon seeing him, Eliza let out a gasp.

“What?” Peggy asked, alert. 

Eliza pointed at the man. He had brown hair tucked into a ponytail and was wearing a blue military uniform. 

“What about him? He’s just a military guy.” Peggy sounded uninterested. 

“Look at him! Isn’t he attractive?” Eliza gushed.

“You’re falling for the trick, Betsey…. They wear their uniforms to get women to find them decent.” She was silent for a moment before giggling, “Maybe you should talk to him, Eliza.” and nudged her with her elbow. 

“What? No, no, Peggy. I can’t just do that!”

Peggy took a long sip from her glass. “Why not? Just say hi; shoot your shot! Maybe you could even see Angelica first and she could help you speak to him if you’re too shy.” Peggy gave Eliza a little shove forward and then walked away, leaving Eliza by herself in the crowd. Eliza watched her leave, gently muttering about how absurd her sister was. Angelica was dancing with some random man and had just finished when she appeared in front of Eliza.

“Is everything alright, Eliza?” Angelica asked, shooing the man away.m

“Um, yeah, everything’s fine. But look, do you see that man over there? The one who has brown hair tied into a ponytail; he’s wearing a military uniform if that helps.”

Angelica’s eyes widened as she nodded. “Yeah, what about him?” After some hesitation, Angelica continued, “Oh… oh, you fancy him, don’t you?” 

Eliza grinned and nodded, but stopped after noticing how Angelica had a blank face. Eliza didn’t know for sure what her older sister was feeling, but it didn’t feel like the happiness she thought she was going to get. But quickly as it had come, that feeling was gone as Angelica smiled and walked away. 

The whispering suddenly seemed to be stirring back up again. It was about how Angelica had so boldly walked up to that man with the ponytail and linked his arm in hers. People weren’t expecting a woman to walk up to a man and pull him away from the group of men he was standing and chatting with, despite the fact she was a Schuyler and Angelica, no less. 

Eyes seemed to turn on them as the whispers grew louder. Eliza squirmed, wishing that the whispering would end. Angelica shared some words with Alexander before they finally arrived in front of Eliza. 

“Um… hi. Hi. Er, um…” Eliza felt her face heat up. What was she supposed to say in a situation like this? “Elizabeth Schuyler. My name is Elizabeth Schuyler, I mean.”

The man in front of her chuckled. He had a nice laugh. “Elizabeth Schuyler, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Eliza gulped. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir. Um, may I have your name?”

“My name is Alexander Hamilton.” The man, Alexander, winked at her.

“Oh, thank you for all your service, Alexander.” Eliza curtseyed, not quite sure if that was the right thing for her to do. It seemed right, however. 

“You seem lovely already, Elizabeth. If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” Alexander bowed and then kissed her hand, which Eliza almost let out an embarrassing squeal at.

Angelica suddenly let out a chuckle, sounding somewhat pained to Eliza’s ears. She looked at her sister who had a smile on her face as she said, “I’ll leave the two of you to it!” and left, with the sound of whispers following behind her.


End file.
